Maze Evermore
by DemonExLover
Summary: This story will be set in present time. Sarah is 21 and is very successful writer who is in no rush to marry. But what happens when Jareth finds out Karen, (Sarah's stepmother) is sending suitors her way.
1. chapter 1

**_Ok all! This is my frist story I ever put out and in to the world. If any of you have pointers I would be very happy if you would share them with me. Other then that please enjoy._** ** _I do not own The Labyrinth!_**

It's been six years since Sarah's time in the labyrinth and much has happened within that short time. No longer a child full of wishes but a woman full determination and refinement. Well to some degree at least.

Her crazy imagination still runs wild and she is not afraid to admit that. After all one does not become a famous best selling author by the age of seventeen without one.

Sarah still act at the small town theater every now and again. But this past year she has kind of broken away from it simply so she can have more time for her paintings. She really love to paint. Mainly because putting things into words just simple isn't enough. Especially of late.

She'll admit she is not the best but still good enough to be able to sell them (the ones she willing part with anyway) at the antique shop on the square.

She gives dance lesson at her old high school when the teacher is unable. She can also play four different instruments and is currently mastering a fifth. She can knit, sew, and crochet. She can bake as while as cook and clean. She can also arrange flowers, do woodworking, and can scrapbook nearly anything.

It's needless to say that 21 year old Sarah Williams has made it her top priority to become a master of all the arts including the martial arts.

Sarah has not enrolled into any colleges yet (not do to lack of money) just simply because she hasn't the time. But that doesn't mean she doesn't take the time to educate herself. During the holidays her extended family calls her the queen of useless facts 101. She won't say it doesn't get under skin but she can't complain to much. After all without all those useless facts her books may not have ever been written.

Despite all of this she is still single and still lives with her parents.

Living with her parents was more for Toby and her parents sake then her own. You see her father is now always out of town on business and with her stepmother being a traveling lawyer neither as has the time watch Toby. So instead of having poor Toby lugged between two places all the time Sarah thought it would best if she just stayed home for the time being. Toby who is know six (almost seven) thinks it pretty cool have his big sister all to himself.

As for being single it's not from the lack of looking/trying it just every male she has ever dated wanted her money and not for her heart. It also doesn't help at a certain goblin king may have caused her standers to be a little bit too high.

"Hello, earth to Sarah!" Toby sang as he wave his hand in front of her face. Breaking her from her train of thought. "Mom said that you have to come out of your room and help with the BBQ."

Sarah immediately rose from her desk tucking all her hand written notes aside as she answered Toby. "Alright, tell her I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to change first."

Toby nodded as he ran from her room. She quickly changed into her purple binkie then slipped a pair of short that came just above her knee and blue button down short sleeve shirt that she left unbuttoned and tied the ends together till a knot rested on the middle of her belly.

She was just finishing the braid in her hair when Hoggle appeared in her mirror. Making her jump and stub knee on the vanity table.

"Oh! Sarah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scary you. Are you alright?" Hoggle asked.

"Yea, Hoggle! I'm good. It's just a bump." She hisses as she rubs her poor knee. "What's up?"

"Oh! I just wanted to wish you happy 4th of July. Though I don't understand it you always get excited this time of year."

"Thanks Hoggle and happy 4th of July to you as while." Sarah smiled. "So tell me has my favorite little niece learned to say Aunty Sarah yet?" Sarah teased.

Hoggle's face light up at the mention of his little bundle of joy. "Not yet! But Claire and I with be sure to let you know."

"Sarah, Honey I really need your help up here!" Karen hollered loudly.

"Well, Hoggle that's my cue. Got to go. Give Claire a big hug for me would you?" She then quickly stood while she blow a kiss at Hoggle and exited the room before he could replay.

When Sarah reached the kitchen she froze the moment she heard a young male's voice talking to Karen. Sarah without thinking quickly back tracks and hides behind the wall beside the kitchen entryway and listened.

Oh please, oh please, oh please, don't let this be another set up! Sarah begged silently to herself.

"Oh Tray, I'm so glad you could make it." Said Karen.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Mrs. Williams!"

"Oh please, just call me Karen."

"Very well, Karen."

"I just can't wait for you to meet Sarah. I'm absolutely positive you two will get along swimmingly."

Yep it's a set up. Abort mission. ABORT MISSION. Ran before cover can be blown.

Sarah was just about to hightail it out of there when her father quickly grabs her by her shoulders. Stopping her in her tracks.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" Robert asks as wraps his arm around her shoulders. Trapping her. "The party is back the other way."

"Yea, and apparently my next Suitor. Dad you said you were going to talk to her about this. I'm only 21. I have plenty of time left to find my someone." Sarah groaned. "Why are you all acting like I'm running out of time?"

"Oh Darling it not you who is running out of time. But Karen and I. All she wants is to see you settle down with a nice young lad who will give you a house to make a home and a child or two to make a family." He says as he brings her into a tight hug.

"Your kidding, right?" Sarah sighes. "Dad, you and I both know that young lad is only after our family's money. So if you want grandkids to be reproduced between me and him it ain't going to happen."

"Oh come know! How can you possibly know that? Have you meet the man? Hmmm?" Her father questions.

"Not this particular man no but I've met enough and dealt with enough of them that I know the only good man is a clueless man."

Robert just laughs at his child's statement knowing she is slightly right. He knew she was going to have to marry someone above her status as famous author or meet a man clueless of her status and unknowing of her family. So that they can really get to know each. But alas she may die alone if she never gets out of this town and far far away from any Legacy link to her.

"I know how much you've been looking forward to this gathering and I'm sorry Karen has invited this man but know that he is here we should be gracious hosts." Her father said.

Sarah groans, knowing full well it was childish but really caring at the moment. She was really looking forward today because her cousin (best friend) was going to here. All she wanted to do was hang out and laugh with her. Not entertain some grown ass man looking for a Sugar Mama.

"If it makes you feel better I'll try to rescue you every chance I get." Her father kisses her on head before steering her into the kitchen. Sarah dragging her feet all the way. Not even feeling remotely sorry for her bad mood.

Jareth sulks in his throne room while just going through the motions of his everyday Royal life.

He could no longer see his Sarah though his crystals and God how he longed to just caught a glimpse of her. Oh to see her lovely dark brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes if only for a minute. Just to know if she is as miserable as he.

It's been six years. SIX LONG YEARS! Yet no matter how much time has past the pain still persisted to remain. He dare say it worsened. No matter how hard he tried the pain wouldn't stop. He tried to squash it with hatred for her but he just couldn't do it.

He's love for her was to much (even now). He wanted so badly back then for her to be his lover, his wife, and his queen. Thou he is certain that he needs her to be all these things right now. Not just for his own good/gain but for his kingdom.

Finally not being able to sit still any longer he walks to the window. Maybe just maybe if spy on Toby I'd get to see her. Quickly he conjures up a crystal then appears in.

To his delight Toby was there setting on her lap. She was smiling at a man setting next to her. She was laughing at something. NO! She was laughing with said man.

A man who is obviously sizing her up. Eyeing her up and down, like a piece of meat. Fury rose up within him. How dare he look at what was mine. How dare she let him.

Then suddenly Toby left to find his dad. He thanked the stars as Sarah followed suit. When she was out of the man's hearing range the smile she had plastered on was gone and she muttered something that Jareth couldn't make out. He was pretty sure he heard something along the line of bloody Basset Hound.

"Jareth, what are you are doing?" Chimed a female's voice.

Jareth groaned inwardly. Cursing himself for not placing a non-entry spell on the room. What is she doing here?

"While Dear sister of mine I'm afraid that's for me to know and for you to forever stay wondering about." He smiles at her.

"Is that anyway way to greet me?" Ask the skinny fae women with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes.

You would have never know they were siblings if not for their blonde hair. Yes her eyes are blue but a bright almost neon blue. Nothing like his mismatch blue green eyes.

She stood in front of him. Staring daggers down upon the poor man. Tapping her black ankle boots at him. Hands laying on her hips were her blue skinny jeans began and her red poet shirt ended.

"Flora if you ever come when you are wanted the reaction I promise you would be much more pleasant." He hissed.

"Well, Jareth if you most know I am wanted here. Just not by you! Mother and father are worried about you." She spouted. "They wrote to me saying I need to check up on you because you haven't replied to their calls. So why haven't you?"

"Why haven't I what?

"Called, Jareth? WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED THEM?" she yelled.

"So they sent you because I refuse to answer my crystals?"

"No. I'm here because they want to know why your not answering your crystals."

"Well, obviously it's because I have nothing to say." Replied Jareth in his annoyed tone.

"Why are you being so impossible of late?" Flora exclaimed. "Ever since that little welp of a mortal beat your maze you've in this mood."

"Flora…" Jareth hissed.

"I mean so what if she beat you that little rat's lifespan is…" She was cut off by Jareth slamming her into the wall. Pinning her there.

"I'd watch what you say when speaking about her." Venom laced in every word. "You are my sister but I'll still bog you!"

"Honestly Jareth if didn't know any better I'd say you…" The words caught and burned in her throat. Then she notice how thin he was. "Oh Jareth please tell me you didn't fall in love with her!"

Jareth recoil from her words as if she had struck him. "Oh! Please, please tell me she accepted your love, Jareth."

"If she did my kingdom would have a queen right now."

Flora was shell shocked. She knew her brother always felt the need to stand up for those who couldn't. That's why he was so good at being the Goblin King. Thou never in her wildest dreams did she think he'd go and fall for a mortal.

The fae have to be careful with their love. For if their love wasn't or isn't returned they could die of heartache. So falling for a mortal with no idea of their ways was not only stupid but dangerous.

"Damn it! What would you have me do with this information?"

"Go home." Jareth states.

"How can I leave you at a time like this?"

"Well see that's easy you leave like how you arrived."

"This is no joking matter!"

"You think I don't know that?" Jareth yells. "My soulmate isn't beside me, Flora! The pain of her being so far away is being to take its toll on me. My own magic is liable to drive me insane."

"Is she aware?"

"Aware of what?"

"That your love for her is killing you?"

"No!"

"Why, not?"

Flora's answer was the silence that hung between them. "You have yet to talk her, haven't you?" Again more silence. "Brother! You have to talk to her!"

"I can't. She isn't ready to talk."

"How do you know?" Again no answer. "Then it's settled you are going talk her tonight."

"Flora…" He was cut off.

"You will talk to her and you will ask her to the ball."

Sarah was peeved to no end with this party. Nothing was working out for her. Like nothing at all. First Karen set her up with a major snooze who thought his accountant jokes were funny. Sarah laughed only to be polite. Then her father wasn't getting to many chances to recuse her like he said he would and to top it off her cousin's flight was forced to land (no way near their little town) do to bad weather. Meaning she wasn't going to get in till late tonight.

That's not including all her little mishaps. She didn't think her toes were going to last much longer. One more stub and they're going to fall off. Her butter fingers were not helping the situation either.

I've about had it. I thinks it's about time to retire for the evening.

When she finally had enough she made like a chameleon and disappeared. Thou it took her forever to get away from Tray's ever following gaze. The man was like a freaking Basset hound. If Sarah was gone for more then five minutes he would sniff out so he talk her ear off some more.

The moment she enters her room, she slips out of her flip flops and heads bathroom. Flipping on the radio along way. Turning the volume up high. Not worrying if its disturbing anyone. Not really caring if it did.

After it was decided that Sarah going to be living with her parents, Sarah had the basement turned into a little work studio. Which she know calls her room.

She after turning on the hot water she removes her outer layer of clothing. Tosses it aside. She then proceed to unbraid her hair. Her back turned away from the mirror.

"Well, Well, Precious this is quite a treat."

Sarah hair stood up on end as goosebumps and a cool chill runs over her. Can't be…

"It's been awhile, Precious."

Oh God...No! Why of all days did he have to appear now? Especially right now. When I'm standing half naked in my bathroom. Oh sweet honey nectar! I'm half naked!

Sarah's brain then kicks into gear as she grabs the decorative towel from it's wall rack. Quickly she wraps herself up as she turns to chew him out. But all the words fell short the moment her eye's meet his.

Oh my! He looks just the same…

Sarah fidgets under his heated gaze. Feeling alive and frighted all that the same time. Remembering all the times he hunted her in her dreams. Dreams at could make a prostitute blush.

"What are you doing here?" She asks softly.

"Why I've came to talk." Jareth says smoothly.

"I've gathered that much." She returns in annoyance. "What I mean is that are you doing here at this mirror at this time?" Even her three Underground friends knew not to come to this mirror unless in dire emergency.

"I can see that I caught you off guard and for that I apologize but I can't really say I'm sorry for doing so."

Sarah would have slapped him if the mirror had not been separating them.

"Well, your just going have to give me a moment. Cause like you said you caught me off guard."

Sarah picks up her clouse and turns off the water as she walk through the door. Shutting it behind her as she goes. When she was sure that no mirrors where pointing at her, she changed back into her close.

She walks back to the bathroom door. Only pusing for a few seconds before entering. She didn't want to give herself too much time to think about the fact that the goblin king was standing in her bathroom mirror. She knew if she did she would run the other way. As fast as she could.

Once she enters she pulls out the plush stool from under her built in vanity. When she was settled she held her head high to look at the man in front of her. She really looked at him.

And she did not like what she seen. His hair was just the same. Wild and cut off at different length. His eyes were enchanting as ever. Though this time he wore no eyeshadow. His white poet shirt was showing more skin then it covered making her blush slightly. He didn't age a day.

He is altogether without a doubt drop dead gorgeous. But he was thin, a little to thin. Seeing him as such was making her heart drop and nearly shatter.

Am I the cause? Rage fills her. Whether I'm the cause or not he is still a king and as king he needs to be healthy for his people. Once again the urge to smack him made her palm ache.

"You've filled out nicely." Jareth's eyes moved up and down.

"Wish I could say the same. Don't they feed you there? You're skinning as a pole." She replies.

"We're in between cooks at the moment." Jareth cough.

"Well, their cooking must be pretty bad."

"Goblins don't make for good cooks and there are not many fae in my kingdom. Plus it's not like every fae can…" Jareth pused. "Or should cook."

Then out of nowhere a hand smacks Jareth in the arm twice.

"My cooking is not that bad!"

"WOMAN! I swear I will bog you!" Jareth snapped.

"Oh! Please do so! Just remember big brother you maybe a king but you're not the high king! Sibling or not I am still royalty." The women hisses.

"Royalty or not I still rank above your head. So if you know what is best you'll stop hitting me."

"Want me to stop hitting you then don't insult my cooking."

"I didn't insult your cooking!" Jareth exclaims.

"It was implied!"

Sarah just sat there all wide eyed. Trying to process all that just happened. Who is this women?

Jareth notice her discomfort.

"Sarah this is my little sister Flora. Flora this is Sarah, champion of my labyrinth."

"I must say Sarah it's just wondrous to finally meet you." Flora smiles gently at her.

"Likewise I'm sure." Sarah smiles and nods inrenter.

"So what is that you wanted to talk about?" Ask Sarah.

Sarah was suripised with herself. She'll admit she is shaking a little bit. Although much to her relief Jareth doesn't seem to be noticing. Yet despite all her nerves on the verge of taking flight she hasn't ran away.

She missed him, truly missed him all throughout these years. Though she didn't understand as to why. She barely knew the man. But to matter how hard she would try to shove this feeling of utter happiness out of her heart she knew it wouldn't work.

He is here! REALLY HERE!

"Yes, I was wondering…" Bang, bang, pop, pop. Yelps of surprise. "What in the name of sweet underground was that?" Jareth exclaimed.

"Sarah are you under attack?" Ask Flora. Worry written over all her pretty face.

"No. That was just a couple of firecrackers." Explain Sarah.

"What are those?" Ask Flora.

"It's a firework. We shoot them off every 4th of July to celebrate America for breaking away from Great Britain to become an independent nation. My family always throws a big party ever year. Sounds like it's about in full swing." Sarah explains. "Have you ever seen one?"

"No, I've never…" Jareth gave her a worried look. "Sarah am I keeping you from your celebration?" His voice husky and low making her heart beat wildly.

God, please still my heart before it walk off altogether.

"Oh no!" She said maybe just a bit to quickly.

"Are you sure? I would hate for…"

"Jareth, I promise you. You're not keeping me from anything. I've said all my greetings and given all my love to the guests outside. I was just freshening up from the party when you appeared in my mirror."

She knew my name! She said my name! This wonderous beautiful creature called me by my name. Jareth screams from within as he does his best to keep his expression neural.

Jareth knew it was silly to be this happy just because she knew a simple thing like his name. But he couldn't help it. He knew, he knew, he had never given her his name. No introduction was ever make between them. Which meant she heard his name and she kept it in her heart. Or at least he hoped that was the case.

For the first time during their whole conversation he was grateful his sister was there. If she wasn't he was certain he would be kissing Sarah senseless right now.

Jareth was many things and patient was one. Thou when it comes to Sarah his patience seemed to be nonexistent. Which was very very bad. If he wanted her to be with him forever he was going to have to take things slow. Unfortunately slow scares Jareth.

Jareth is young by fea standards and so is Sarah but she is not fea. She is mortal. So her body is fragile and her lifespan is short. This fact scares Jareth to the point of near suffocation.

Until we are bound she is vulnerable.

Flora will admit that Sarah was quite fetching for mortal. At first Flora came to the conclusion that her looks were all she had going for her.

She just seemed way to clumsy and shy to be Jareth's mate. Let alone to be the soul champion of his labyrinth. The girl tripped and nearly face planted on her way out the door.

When Sarah returned that conclusion began to change the moment the girl held her head up high and looked Jareth straight in the eye.

Granted she was white as a sheet. But her emerald eyes were filled with fury and she wore worry along her face. A fire seem to begin to blaze within her eyes.

Is she that angry with our pop by? I know our timing wasn't ideal but I didn't think she hated him that much.

"You've filled out nicely." Jareth began.

"Wish I could say the same. Don't they feed you over there? You're skinny as a pole." The fire in her eyes grew.

Flora was impressed. What took her an entire conversation to nocite only took the girl a mere few seconds.

Perhaps this is fury do to concern rather an hatred for you my dear, brother. Concern means she cares. At least to some degree. Tread light big brother, tread light.

"Very well, then… I have a request for you." Jareth coughs.

"Oh ok…" Sarah arches her brow.

"But promise me you'll listen to all I have to say and really think about it before saying giving an answer." Jareth stresses with sincerity.

Sarah was really starting to shake know. What kind of request requires a promise?

"Very well, I, Sarah Williams promise to listen on what you have to say for this one request and to think about said request before answering." Sarah knows this is legethly in words for a promise. She just didn't want any misunderstanding or manipulation of words on Jareth's part.

If Jareth taught her again thing it was that he was a tricky man. Sarah didn't want to find her at his mercy for a second time.

Jareth looked slightly wounded by her promise. Sarah notice though she decided to ignore it.

"I request a courtship between you and I." Jareth was so nerves he didn't know if that was a question or a statement.

Sarah was shell shocked on a hundred different levels. She couldn't move. Every part of her froze in place. Her brain was flashing warning signs of immediate shutdown all the while thoughts flew around everywhere.

When she could finally move she was sure she looked like a fish. Her mouth would open then close, open then close, open then close, over and over again.

"Jareth, I think you broke the poor girl." Flora states with laughter in her voice.

"Not helping helping, Flora!" Jareth hisses.

Courtship? He wants us to court? Mother butler! We're not even friends. How can we be in courtship? Shit, shit, shit!

"Courtship? Between you and I?" Sarah babbles.

"Yes!" Jareth deadpan.

"Definition?" Ask Sarah.

"Definition?" Confusion filled Jareth.

"Yes, definition! What is your definition of courting? Is it the same as mine?"

Sarah's freaking out inside.

"Ok. In simple terms I want a relationship with you, Sarah." Jareth says calmly.

"How about friendship instead? That's a type of relationship!"

"Sarah, you promised to think about it before answering." Jareth warned.

"I'm not answering you. I'm just simply bring options to the table for a civilized discussion." Sarah explains.

Jareth began looking at her like she just stepped off the mothership of all motherships.

"Precious, my dear if this is a discussion let me make it perfectly clear it's not just friendship that want between us." Jareth stresses. "I want us to be so much more."

Jareth's fierceness that rose within him made her heart skip a beat. Looking away she could the heat dusting her cheeks red. Shit, I can't breathe!

"Jareth, I'm not…."

"Saaaraaah! Are you down here?"

Sarah slams her head against the counter the moment Tray's voice reached her ears. Realising in the pain it brought.

"Sarah?" Tray calls.

Sarah lets a small whimper like a child. Silly she knew but she didn't care. Can this day get any more fabulous?

"Sarah is everything ok?" Ask Flora.

"Oh just peachy!" Sarah sarcarily answers. Pun not intended.

Sarah bangs her head against the flat surface a few more times. Letting the pain clear her mind before insanity consumed her.

"Sarah?" Ask Tray.

"Ugh! How did he even get down here? I locked the door. I mean seriously…" Sarah's mouth drops. "Karen!"

Jareth began to feel sorry for every poor soul in the mortal realm as he watch Sarah's face go from disbelief to pissed off. He felt a shiver run down his back. Run, Karen run!

"She wouldn't...would she? Father wouldn't." Sarah ask herself.

"Sarah?" Jareth whispers. "Who is calling for you?"

"Karen's poor excuse of Suitor set up." Sarah growls.

"Suitor?!" Jareth yells. "You're in search of a Suitor but you refuse me?" Jareth hissed angrily.

"I did not refuse, I'm still thinking!" Sarah signs. "Just let me get rid of him."

Jareth was still ranting when Sarah shut the door. Please don't let Tray hear him. The last thing I need is to be viewed as floozy.

Tray seemed not to register the voice beyond the door. Instead he appeared to be engrossed with her paintings. So much so he didn't even notice her behind him.

"Can I help you?" Ask Sarah startling the poor man.

"Oh, I was told to tell you they're moving the party to park for the display. I was asked escort you."

Tray was a nice guy with dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. With a cute smile and box rim glass. Sarah could honest say as far a looks go he was cute and sweet in a horny nerdy Basset Hound way. Sarah would have considered a date or two if the man was half as funny as he thought he was.

"Oh, Tray I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you made the trip in vain. I normally don't follow the party. To many people would recognize me and the last thing I want is to ruin everyone's evening. I was just about to retire for the evening." Slight lie but slight truth.

For the most part everyone in town just leaves her alone on most days but when relatives of the towns people come for the holiday it can it a little annoying.

When her first book started picking up fame high school become crazy. All the kids were reading her book. After the 3rd stepping outside of her house was hard. Though now everyone around here has gotten use to her. Thou every now and again she gets a few young teens on her doorstep asking a bunch of questions.

"Well, I guess this is where our paths end but perhaps they'll cross again over some coffee?" Ask Tray.

Sweet honey iced tea! Is this man that oblivious or just an M?

"Tray you're a really nice guy but I'm afraid…" Tray didn't let her finish.

"Is it my age? I know five years is a big gap but I really think we could make this work." Tray put her hands in his and pulls them to his lips. "I really do." He whispers as he kisses her hands again.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Jareth yells.

"Just calm down, Jareth!" Flora states calmly.

No matter how hard Jareth tried he just couldn't calm down. His Sarah was with a potential suitor. A potential suitor that wasn't him. No matter how she acted before leaving the man can still somehow persuade her into his arms forever. Jareth could not allow this at any cost!

Rage and worry poured from Jareth like a waterfall. Flora had no idea what to say or do to make him feel better. She too was confused. If Sarah was on the lookout for suitor then why turn down Jareth if she cares for him? It's not like one can do much better than a king, anyways. Right?

Jareth could no longer stand it. He was going to talk to Sarah and he was going to talk to her right now. With that Jareth pops into her bathroom in a puff of glitter. Flora hisses at Jareth to return and wait. To be patient. But he refuses to wait anymore.

He waited for six years and he was prepared to wait longer but know that he is here he physically can't do it.

Jareth quickly swings the door open only to freeze in his track. Anger rages within side of him. The suitor had her hands in his and was far to close to Sarah than Jareth felt was necessary. How dare he allow his lips to press against hands that are meant only for me. Jareth had no clue who this Suitor was but Jareth was about five seconds away from bogging the scrawny man.

"Tray, I'm sorry but…" Before Sarah could finish Jareth had his arms around her waist. Pulling her into his chest and away from Tray's hands.

"Please, do not touch what is to be mine." Jareth's poison laced voice was smooth like honey. Daring the pathetic man to try to take her from him.

Tray just stood there staring at the sight before him. Poor Sarah was once again frozen this time in embarrassment. But that embarrassment began turning into a tingly sensation radiating from the warmth of Jareth body. It was a foreign but pleasant feeling that had her brain screaming at her to step away from the scary fea man as her heart begged her brain to shut the hell up and just lean in.

"Your's? Sarah is not your's! She isn't anybody's." Tray hisses.


	2. Chapter Two

"Your's? Sarah is not your's? She isn't anybody's." Tray hisses.

Sarah began to feel Jareth's chest puff up against her back. His arms grow tighter around her waist making the tingling sensation stronger. _Oh, Mother Hubbard! My brain's about mush_. Sarah thought.

"Sarah? Who is this guy?" Ask Tray.

"Who I am is none of **_your_** concern." Spouts Jareth.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Tray shouts angrily.

Which at that point shakes Sarah out of her stupor. Finally noticing how dangerous the situation was getting.

"Listen here you scrawny speck of a man I w..."

"Ok, boys! Let's leave this little game of Who's The Alpha to the Timberwolves. Shall we?" Sarah states before Jareth could finish.

"Tray, it was very nice to meet you but I can fight my own battles. As for a coffee date I'm afraid I am going to have to decline. No it's your age. It's your taste in jokes." Sarah says while still wrapped in Jareth's arms. She could try to shake loose but something was telling her he wasn't planning on her letting go so easyly. "If you leave now you should make it in time for the display." Sarah jesters to the door.

Tray takes the hint and heads for the door but not before shooting a death glare at Jareth. Of course the kingly creature just chuckles at the poor man's attempt at intimidation as Sarah rolls her eyes at both males.

When they are fully alone Jareth relaxes his body against hers. His hold never loosening. Sarah turns to look at him but he buries his face in her hair. His breath sending pleasant little chills down her body as it hits her ear.

Sarah does nothing. Even as her brain is screaming at her to make him S.I.N.G. She does nothing. She just lets him hold her.

Jareth breathes her in. The smell of honey and sunshine fills his nose. His heart beats wildly as his body heats up with pure joy. He never wanted this feeling to stop. He never wanted to let her go again.

"Jareth…"

"I know! I know what I said was out of line but please understand what's said is said." Jareth whispers harshly.

"Just because it is said doesn't make it so or even true." Hiss Sarah .

"Oh but Precious thing I am a king. My will and determination shall make it so."

"So what you really want is domination? Domination is not a courtship, Jareth. Have you forgotten that my will is as strong as yours? I will never allow myself to be your toy! Not now, not ever!"

"Oh Sarah, I believe you have confused the word conquer for domination." He says as he holds her out at arms length looking down at her.

"Is there truly a difference?" Sarah asks in annoyance.

He smirks. "Yes, Love. A big difference." Jareth spoke coldly before lifting her by her waist then pinning her back against the wall. He hands at her throat gripping it slightly.

It all happened so fast that Sarah hadn't the time at all to even react. She grabs his wrists ready to take him down when he leans in.

"If I just wanted to conquer you all I would have to do is break you till the last bit of freedom or love fades forever from your eyes." Anger fills his voice. "Conquer means to win."

"You have no power over me."

"Right you are, my little morital. You've spoke your right words but Toby has not. He'd make good leverage."

"You wouldn't dare…" Sarah began to squim.

She was unsure of her feeling for him but she knew if he harmed one hair on her brother's head she'd beat the shit out of him.

Jareth knew this was harsh. Stabbing at her weakness like this but he needs her to listen. To understand.

"Right again. Hurting Toby would be shameful and would never get me what I really want." Jareth let Sarah go and backed away to give her space. Holding his hands up in surrender as he did so.

Sarah squared herself to look at him with murderous intent. Crouching herself slightly, readying herself for a fight. Jareth couldn't help but notice how beautifully feral she looked. _Gods, this women will be the death of me!_

"What is it that you want?" Sarah's voice on edge.

"Like you said domination." He states calmly with a smirk.

A smirk that pushes Sarah's composer. Forcing her sanity to near break. She wanted him to leave. Anger soon began to fall off her like heat off a blacktop.

Jareth began to worry a bit when her expression changed. Even more so as she started walking to him. When Sarah does reach him she stabs her a finger into his chest.

"You, your majesty need to leave." Hiss Sarah.

"Not yet!" Hiss Jareth.

Jareth could have sworn he heard a snap when Sarah's open palm came flying up at his face. Luckily he dodges it by side stepping only to be rewarded with her foot sailing towards him. Once again he dodges.

The situation at hand became like a dance. Sarah would thrust some body part in the air to which Jareth would avoid. It became apparent to Jareth that if he was a mortal man he'd be nursing some pretty big bruises later on.

The dance ended when the back of his legs meet the side of a bed. No longer giving him anywhere else to go. Not with Sarah's hand coming right at him. So as gently as he could he grabs her arm and then threw her into the bed.

He wastes no time in straddling her there. With her hands being forced above her head. Holding her still as squirm desperately trying to free herself. Jareth takes this chance to study her face. Making note of every detail. When she realizes it's hopeless she gives up to just stare daggers into him.

"Conquered." Jareth laughs.

"Dominated." Sarah spat. Instantly regretting admitting he win this little skirmish.

"Still not seeing the difference, Dearly?" Jareth sighs and shakes his head. "Conquer is to win. Domination is rule. I wish to rule your heart as you rule mine. To take over every thought that runs freely through your head and make it of me. To have your body carve my touch as much as I curve yours. To bring you a pleasure that you can only feel by knowing you are mine as I am yours. I wish every action, every thought, every body movement, every heartbeat that is your's be because of me. For me." Jareth stresses.

Sarah just looks up at the goblin king. Staying completely silent as she processes all that he has said. Flushing bright red after the realization of it all. He wants her to want him as he wants her.

"I want a domination through courtship, Precious."


End file.
